Queen's Boy Band
by PrototypeMarc627
Summary: Four members of a popular boy band was accidentally transported to the other dimension. See how the boys survive in their new world. This is a remake of my original story; Queen's Blade: The first Boy Band
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay this a remake of my fanfic Queen's Blade: The first Boy Band, now the reason rewritting is because it kinda sucks, so I'll do my best on this remake.**

**Chapter 1: A Whole new World**

**7:30 AM. Beverly Hills. **

Swift Tide Mansion, home of the famous boy band Swift Tide. The boys are on a break after their world tour concert that finished four days ago, and they decided to on vacation. Normally they would go to Hawaii or somewhere thrilling like sky diving or mountain climbing, but this time they settled for camping. And right now they're packing up the Luxury RV for the trip.

"So we got everything we need, food, water, ten gallons of coke." Said Kevin C. Ridgewell, first member and leader of Swift Tide.

"Grill, check." Said the second member Eric Hassleberry as he tie the grill at the back of the RV.

A boy arrive carrying books "Books, don't forget the books." Said John P. Truesdale, the third member and the brains of the group.

A window in the RV open, and a person poke his head out of the window. "PS2, X Box Kinect, four laptops for multiplaying. Check." He said as he went back inside, that was the final member, Ivan Emanuel.

"Alright, let's get- ugh!" Kevin was tackled to the ground, he look up to see a blond hair girl on top of him ,it was his young sister Emily . "Hey sis."

"Your leaving today? I tought we're going out together." Emily said.

"We already did that yesterday remember." Kevin said as he move Emily so he can stand.

Eric and John snicker when they remembered yesterday, Kevin notice them and became annoyed. " C'mon guys, give me a break. I already told you guys that we're just trying some new clothes."

"Yeah. From the lady's section." Said Eric as he remembered Kevin's older sisters Rachel and Anna make Kevin wear dresses and girls clothes. Eric secretly took pictures of him in a night gown, wedding dress and a school girl uniform.

Before they could argue, Ivan opened the door of the RV. "C'mon, lets get going, Theres going to be a traffic if we don't hurry up." He said as he went back inside.

"You heard Ivan, lets go." Said John as he entered the RV followed by Eric.

Kevin turn to his sister. "Don't worry we'll be gone for two weeks, I promise we'll go out together with Rachel and Anna when we come back." This cheer her up a little.

"Okay."

Kevin smiles and kiss her on her forehead which she blush a little and get in the RV. Emily wave goodbye as they drove away.

**Moments later**

The boys were setting things up; picnic table, grill, buglamp, adjusting the satellite and solar panels. After setting up they began making plans for today. "So what do you guys want to do today? Hunting or fishing." Eric said.

"How about both, I always wanted to try to shoot the fishes." Ivan said holding a hunting rifle.

"Or we can play sports first, volleyball or tennis."Suggested Kevin.

"I think we do something relaxing first, like hiking."Said John, they think about for a minute until they agreed to his suggestion.

They're packing things like water and medic kit and emergency beacon in case they got lost, once got everything they needed they begin their hiking towards the nearby mountain. After 30 minutes of walking, they stop for a rest.

"Hey check this out." John said, Kevin and Eric look to where John's looking at, they saw a beautiful view of a forest, mountain and a river.

"Now this is a nice view." Kevin remark.

Their sight seeing was interrupted when Ivan calls them. "Hey guys, I found something!" They went to where Ivan was and saw a strange, they saw a machine with a large metalic ring.

"What is THAT?" Eric asked.

**Underground Facility. Control Room**

A group of scientist are busy preparing, making notes, checking if things are okay. Soon a man in a military uniform enters the room. "Ah Lieutenant Garry, It's good that you're here. The Dimensional Gateway is ready." He greeted.

"Good, start her up." He said.

"Sir, Sensors detected that there is someone or something near the Gateway." Reported one of the scientist.

"Probably a bear or a deer, they'll run away when the machine started." Said the lead scientist.

"Remember Dr. Zelinsky, If this failed again like the others, it's all over. Understand?" The Lieutenant said in a serious tone.

9 Gateways have already failed and Dr. Zelinsky knew that if this fails again, the government will stop funding his research and he'll be out of the job.

"Y-Yes sir." Replied the nervous scientist.

**With the Boys**

Back with the boys**, **they're looking at the machine with. "So what do you think it is?" Asked Ivan.

"Don't know, probably some kind of experimental teleporter or something." John said.

It was then the machine suddenly started startling the boys. They stand back to safety, until the machine created a portal, and it began to suck everything near it like a vaccuum. The pull was getting stronger and stronger.

"Dude! We got to get out of here!" Shouted Kevin.

A log behind the boys was pull in by the vortex, it crashes with the boys causing them to sucked in by the portal.

**The Continent**

Walking on the road is two women, one is blond hair woman, wearing a metal armor with leather straps, this woman is Leina Vance. The other one with a red hair is Risty, The Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. Leina and Risty are heading to the border of the Queen's domain for a quick rest. They stopped when a portal suddenly appeared on the sky, they saw four boys wearing strange clothes fall from the portal and land right in front of them.

"OW! ow! That's gonna leave a mark." Said Kevin as he and the rest stand up and dusted themselves.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Said John who looks he's going to puke.

"I feel something tingling like- AARRGH!" Ivan cried in pain as he clutches his chest.

The other felt pain aswell but in different parts of the body, Kevin feel the pain on his right hand as if it was on fire, same thing with Eric but on his left hand, John was feeling the pain on his forehead, soon the pain spreads throughout their bodies, after a minute or two the pain was gone and they fell to the ground unconcious.

Leina and Risty checked on the boys to see if their okay, and decided to take care of them for a while since they can't leave unconscious boys on the road.

After several minutes Kevin was first to wake up. "What just happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes, he remove his hand and look at the two. He blushed when he saw the two girls' skimpy outfit.

"You and your friends fell unconscious after you fell from that portal." Leina replied.

"So it's not dream, we really did that feel pain?" Kevin look at his right hand saw a tattoo. "Odd, I don't remember getting a tattoo." He said as he saw that the tattoo is some kind of rune or something. He turn to look at the two ladies

Eric then woke up, he look at Ivan and John then turn to Kevin. "Dude, I got this strange dream were we-"

"It's not a dream." Kevin said simply. He notices a tattoo on Eric's left hand, almost the same thing on him.

Eric notices two girls and blushes madly. "Um. Hello." He said with a goofy smile.

John opened his eyes, he sat up and saw Kevin and Eric. "Did that-"

"Yes, it did happen." Kevin again interrupted someone. He then saw the same tattoo on John's forehead.

"Yo John, you got something on your forehead." Eric said.

John touches his forehead to know if there something wrong. Kevin gave him a mirror, then he and Eric prepares for his outburst.

"Is this a tattoo!" Just as Kevin and Eric predicted. Leina and Risty giggled at John's reaction.

John tried to wipe it off thinking its a fake, sadly for him its not. "Oh man! My moms gonna kill me!" John said since his mother is very strict and doesn't like her children to have any tattoos.

Ivan suddenly woke up and sat up. "Wow. That was some-" He didn't finish when he saw Leina and Risty. "Who's the two supermodels?" He blatantly asked.

Leina who didn't understand the word supermodels answers him. "I'm Leina Vance."

"And I'm Risty." She winks at Eric.

"I'm Kevin C. Ridgewell, and this is Eric Hassleberry, John P. Truesdale and Ivan Emanuel."

They greet shake hands together. And after the greetings they've begun asking questions.

"So, um." Kevin thinks for a second until he knows what to say. "Are we in Brazil?"

At this Leina and Risty gave him a confuse look. "No, but is that the name of the village were you came from?" Leina ask.

"No. Brazil is a country located in South America." Sain John.

"Yeah, and we came from California." Ivan added.

The two warriors grew confused since they've never heard of South America, Brazil or California. "Sorry, but I never heard of the places you've mention." Said Leina.

"So where are we then?" Kevin asked

"The Continent." Said Risty.

"Um. Can you give us a moment to think." Kevin said. Leina nodded, Kevin then lead the guys behind some trees.

"OK John, you're the smart one, tell us what is just happening." Kevin franticly asked.

"Hey! I don't have all the answer. But I think I was right about that machine being a teleporter." Explained John.

"You mean like from one of those science fiction shows?" Ivan said.

"Yeah. And this one just send us to the other dimension."

"Wait. Are sure it didn't send us back in time?" Eric asked since he's not sure about this other dimension thing.

"Of course I'm sure. You see what those two girls wear? Women don't wear like that during the Middle Ages." Retorted John. "Not to mention about THAT." He pointed something to the sky..

The three looked to where he's pointing and was intrigue by what they saw, in the sky they saw this big strange orbs. "What the heck is that?" Eric asked.

"That I don't know." John said.

"What are we going to do now. How are going to get back?"" Asked Eric.

"I don't know. "

"Oh no, this is horrible, I don't even have a toothbrush- Oh wait." Ivan checked the bag pockets and tooks out a toothbrush. "Pause alarm, I got one."

"Know what guys, I think we should go with those two girls, they probably know more about this place." Said Kevin.

"Good Idea."

The boys went back to Leina and Risty. "Hey- um. We were thinking. Can we come with you, cause we are lost. Like REALLY lost." Kevin asked them.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Said Risty, the boys were happy to hear this.

"We're heading to Gainos, maybe there is someone there who can help you."Said Leina.

The three were about to say something until Ivan was first. "By the way, are you two adventurers?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. I'm the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild. And Leina here is the Wandering Warrior."

"Cool." Comment Kevin, Eric and Ivan.

"I hope we didn't get into trouble." John muttered since the fact that Risty is a bandit worries him.

They started walking on the road.

"Yeah! We're going on an adventure!" Cheered Ivan as we walks like a kid.

"He's rather childish." Risty said to Eric who is walking next to her.

Eric blushes a little. "Yeah, he's really immature." He said trying to focuse on her face and not on her chest.

And this is going to be the boybands first step in their journey in the mysterious and dangerous world. A new life for Swift Tide.

**Chapter End**

**Okay. I made a lot of changes here, like the name of the boyband. **

**Here's a list of changes for the boys:**

**1. Their age, Kevin 19, Eric 18, John 19, Ivan 20.**

**2. Slight personality change. Kevin is no longer mischievous, but supportive. John is less serious, but more calculative. Ivan is naive and a scatterbrain**.

**You tell me about the other changes cause I always forget.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Time Meeting an Elf**

The gang had been traveling down the road. Ivan is walking carefree and happy, John is very curious about this place, he joined Eric and Kevin who are having a chat with Leina and Risty. They answered all of John's question, they told the boys about the existence of angels, elves, dwarves and demons, and the Queen's Blade, a ritual tournament that only the beautiful and powerful warrior may become the queen, Which answers Eric's question about the strange orbs in the sky, the angels use those orbs to broadcast the warriors fight in Queen's Blade tournament, Almost like WWE.

"And that's why I wanted to travel the world." Leina finished telling them about her life. "I was curious about the place you call. um, what is it again?"

"America." Kevin answered as he blushes when he looks at Leina, he's become rather infatuated with her.

"Yes, I would like to know about that?" Leina asked him, Risty move a little closer as she is curious as well.

John who is the smartest answers her. "United States of America, U.S. or America for short. Located on North America, and one of the most powerful country in the world. Now this sounds crazy because its from another world, one where we came from."

The girls can't argue with that, the boys did come out from a portal.

"What was it like to live there?" Asked Risty.

'It was awesome. We have cars, plasma tv, airplanes." Said Ivan who joined the conversation.

The girls gave him a confused look, Kevin and John explained about their technologies of their world.

Leina was fascinated about their technologies, cars a horseless carriage, tv like the orb that the angels use to broadcast, and was even more fascinated about the airplanes. Risty was rather skeptical about what they said.

Eric notices Risty skeptical look. "Don't believe us. Then check this out." He took out an ipad. He explained what it does and handed it to Risty. She was amazed by this gadget as she switch to one app to another, even Leina who saw this wanted to try as well, Kevin took his own ipad and give Leina a try.

"I got to admit, I have my doubt. This is amazing." She then switch it to camera mode. "What does this do?"

"It's camera mode, here let me show you." Eric took the ipad and took a picture of her, he then show it to her.

"This is even better than the painters." She said, all her doubts and skeptism is all gone down.

"What do you do for a living? If you don't mind me asking." Said Leina.

"Singing, dancing, and acting. We earn millions." Kevin proudly said.

"You earn a lot just by being jesters?" Said Risty.

Kevin, Eric and John feels rather insulted by what she said, they saw jesters as clowns, and they are NOT clowns.

"We're not jesters. We're a boyband." Retorted Ivan.

"In our world you can become rich and famous if you're very talented in acting and singing." John said.

"Yeah. Sponsors pay like a million dollars just so we would perform in concerts." Kevin added.

The girls couldn't believe that they would pay that much just so they would sing and act. It make Leina thinks that the people of America must really like music and other entertainments.

"I would like hear how you boys sing." Risty wanted to know how good they are in singing.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Ivan took out his ipad and plays the instrumentals in their song and they began to sing.

**When the chips are down**

**Back against the wall**

**Got no more to give**

**Cause we gave it all**

**Seems like going the distance is unrealistic**

**But we're too far from the start**

**So we take what comes and we keep on going**

**Leaning on each other's shoulders**

**Then we turn around**

**And see we've come so far somehow**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**Nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**If we never flew**

**We would never fall**

**If the world was ours**

**We would have it all**

**But the life we live**

**Isn't so simplistic**

**You just don't get what you want**

**So we take what comes**

**And we keep on going**

**Leaning on each other's shoulders**

**Then we turn around**

**And see we've come so far somehow**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**Nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**How are you ever gonna reach the stars**

**If you never get off the ground**

**And you'll always be where you are**

**If you let life knock you down**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**Nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there **

After the their song ended Leina and Risty clapped, impressed by their singing. "That was amazing." Complement Leina as she felt inspired by their song.

"How do you sing like that?" Asked Risty, she heard al lot of singers during her travels, but this one, their singing and their song is different, very different.

"Practice." The boys simply said.

They walk up on top of the hill, they saw a town. "There it is, The border of the queen's domain." Said Leina.

"Cool." Kevin said.

As they arrive near the entrance, Risty look up to the roof. "It looks like Claudette is not here, that a relief." Said Risty as she turns to Leina. "We'll do this the way we arrange."

"I'm not sure about this." Leina said.

Risty took out a coin. "If its head, we'll make through." She flip the coin and it landed on the ground.

"Looks like lady luck is on our side." Grinned Kevin.

Leina picks up the coin and notices something. "Hey. There's head on both side of this coin."

"The luck is always good." Risty said with a grin.

"Technically, there's no luck, Its purely cheating." Criticized John.

"He's right. what are you trying to pull here?" Leina ask her.

Risty just grin. "Nothing, Keep it, maybe it'll bring you some real good luck."

"No thank you, I won't accept things from a thief." Said Leina.

"Hey are we gonna argue or are going inside. Lets go in." Said Ivan excitingly.

"You heard the kid, lets go." Risty said.

After entering, the gang walked through the streets, some of the people stare at them, mostly on the boys because of the clothes they wear. "Wow. I feel we're in the Middle Ages." Kevin said.

"Lets buy some weapons for you boys. Since you all going to be here for a while." Risty said.

"Good idea. The last thing we need is being unarmed against some bandits." John agreed.

"And we got ourselves a souvenir." Eric said.

After minutes of walking they've found a weapons shop. When they entered they saw a lot of weapons and armor. Helmets, swords, shields, spears. Ivan and Eric was excited that they're going to wield one of these. "You guys can only buy two things, cause I don't have that much." Risty said to the boys.

"Okay." The boys spreads out, finding weapons that suits them.

Kevin is checking out some weapons. He walk around browsing some swords . "This would do." He picked up a sword and a shield.

Eric tried to pick up a huge mace, after a few seconds he gave up. "How can everyone carry this?" He then saw a longsword near him. "Now this look awesome."

John was walking, already choosed a sword, a rapier. He spotted a row of arrow, bow and crossbow. "This could be useful." He grab a bow and a dozens of arrows.

Ivan was thinking on wether he should pick two sabres or two daggers, eventually he chose the sabres.

After they picked their gears and pays for it, they went to a clothe shop. "So why are we here again?" Eric ask.

"To buy some cloak for you boys. You'll attract a lot of attention because of the clothes you wear." Risty said as he handed them cloaks.

After their shopping trip, the gang went to an inn to stay for a night. They get a room with six beds, they put their things down, and went out too a nice restaurant. the restaurant is just two blocks from the inn, the food there is good and not expensive.

After they finishing their meals Eric asked about what places they're going next. "So Risty." Eric said gaining her attention. "After we get out of this town, what places we need to go before we reach the capital?"

"Actually, I'm not coming with you." She said.

"What! But why?" Eric for some reason felt very sad.

"It was favor for Leina. I promise her that I would take her to the border. And I had other business to take care of" Risty said, sad that she has to leave them, she likes Eric, he's cute. "But don't worry, we'll meet again." She said since this is not going their last meeting.

Risty then shows them a map. "As you all know, we are here." She pointed to where they are. "There are three routes you guys can take; The mountains, the Elven forest, and the Amara desert." pointing to the three area. "The most direct route is through the Elven forest, Its the most quickest way, but the problem with this is the elves, they are hostile towards outsiders especially human in their forest."

"Elven forest. I always wanted to meet a real live elf. And not one of those nerds who cosplay as elves from the comic convention." Said Ivan excitedly as this is probably the only chance he gets to meet an elf, dwarf and an angel.

"Ivan, for the sake of our safety, we're avoiding this forest." Said John wanting to avoid any trouble.

Risty continues. "The Amaran desert is safer than the forest, but also the longest way, not to mention that you'll be exhausted and got lost. There is an ancient ruins in the middle of the desert, rumored to have lots of treasure. No one wanted to go the place is because they believe It was cursed"

The boys are glad they've watch a lot of Bear Grylls' Man vs Wild and other survival shows, they learn alot in how to survive in the desert.

"the third one is through the mountains, Its the most safest of the three, the only thing you have to worry about is bandits." Explained Risty.

"Hey. If we dress up like bandits." Ivan took out a bandana and wrap it around his mouth and make a bandana mask. "Like this. They'll think we're bandits and then ignore us."

"That's definitely not gonna work." Kevin said.

"Yeah, bandits may not be smart, but they're not stupid." John added.

While they're discussing on which path they go. A woman with green hair, pointy elf ears, walk pass Risty. Leina notices but paid no attention.

When a Risty was about to pay but notices that her money was gone. "I was robbed! My money is gone!"

"It must be that woman who walk behind you." Leina said remembers the woman with green hair.

"Then we should get her before she gets away!" Eric said as they went to the door.

"Hold it right there!" The gang was stopped, they turn to see that it was the owner of the restaurant. "You haven't paid for your meals."

"But sir. Our friend here was robbed, we're just gonna catch the thief and-" John was interrupted by the owner who seems rather annoyed.

"I heard that excuse everyday for twenty years." Said the owner. "Its either you pay up or I'll call the town guards."

A waitress approaches the owner. "Sir. Mina has a sore throat, she can't perform."

"What! She's the best singer we had. Where we gonna a talented singer" Said the owner.

Hearing this, the gang suddenly thought of an idea, they looked at each other and nodded thinking the same thing. Kevin approaches the owner. "Dude. I think we have a solution that will solve both of our problems." Kevin said to the owner who have a confused look not understanding what he meant.

**Five Minutes Later**

The boys were standing on the stage preparing for a show. The owner was rather reluctant to their idea but finally agrees, but for three hours, he even said that if their song attracts a lot of customers and got the whole restaurant overcrowded he would pay them a one hundred gold coins.

The boys can also use a guitar and three drums, were Kevin will play the guitar while Eric use the drums.

After preparing they begun their song.

**You're insecure,**

**Don't know what for,**

**You're turning heads when you walk through the door,**

**Don't need make-up,**

**To cover up,**

**Being the way that you are is enough,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh, oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh, oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh, oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

Soon enough people is entering the restaurant both curious and intrigue by their music.

**So c-come on.**

**You got it wrong.**

**To prove I'm right**

**I put it in a song.**

**I don't know why**

**You're being shy,**

**And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful **

**If only you saw what I can see,**

**You'll understand why I want you so desperately **

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**You don't know,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Oh oh,**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

After the song they saw that the restaurant is over half full, most of them are girls, their song really get their attention. "So far, so good." Eric said satisfied that they're on a good start.

"Yeah. But its far from over." Said John.

"Lets turn up the music then." Kevin said as they're ready for the next song.

**Two and a half hour later**

**So I say a little prayer**

**And hope my dreams will take me there**

**Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love.**

**All the seas from coast to coast**

**To find the place I Love The Most**

**Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love.**

All of the restaurant waitress is very busy serving the customers including the owner who decided to help the waitress, since the restaurant is now overcrowded. Most of them who came here just wanted to hear the boys sing, and they love it.

"Their voices and their song is so amazing." Leina said, happy that she hears more of their songs.

"No kidding, I now know why they were so famous." Risty said as she glance at people who is enjoying listening to then saw a poster of women wrestling on the wall. "You know what Leina. I think its fair that you should also provide something for the group, like earning money."

"I guest your right. I can't just depend on the boys to earn money all the time." Said Leina.

Risty pointed to a poster. "Tonight there's a gambling den were they bet on fighters. There is no rule that you can't bet on yourself."

After she said this, Leina thought about it for a moment. "Alright. I'll do it."

Risty smiles, happy that she accepts. "Good. Lets take the boys with us. The more people betting on you to win, the more we've earn."

Leina nods in agreement, thinking that it was a good plan."Risty, promise me. Promise me that we'll use the money we've win to continue our journey together."

**Hours later. Fighting arena**

Risty and the boys are on the front row seat, she told them her simple plan which they agreed. Soon Leina arrives at the arena in skimpy outfit. Kevin, Eric and John blushes madly when they saw her.

"Yeah! Go Leina! Go Leina!"Cheered Ivan who is unaffected by her outfit.

Kevin and Eric joined in fight was quick, Leina won the first round.

Risty saw someone familiar on the other side of the hall. "Excuse me for a moment." Risty said as she left.

"I got to take a wazz." Said Eric as left for the cr.

"I'll get something good to eat. How about you guys?" Ivan asked the two.

"See if they had a popcorn or hotdog on a stick." Kevin said. "How about you John, hungry?"

"Nah, I'm good." After John said this Ivan left.

Kevin stands up and left. "Be right back." He said as he left.

Kevin went to see Leina who is walking to a room. "Hey Leina, congrats on your winning."

"Thanks." Leina said, as she blushes when looks at him, Kevin was really handsome. "I was great right?"

"You're amazing. Good luck on your next fight."

**Ivan**

Ivan was walking through the hall looking for some food stand. Then he saw someone, that someone is one of the list of people he wanted to meet; an elf. He approaches the elf woman. "Hello." He said gaining the elf's attention.

"You need something little boy." Said the elf.

"No, It just that, um. Are you an elf?"

"Yeah." She reply.

Ivan smiles and sqealed like a fanboy. "Omg, an actual elf. Ha! Take that nerds! I met a REAL elf." He then do a victory dance but suddenly stops. "My name is Ivan Emanuel."

"Echidna." She said.

**Eric**

After finishing his business in the bathroom, Eric went back to his friends, someone grabbed him pulled him in a room. The person who grab him is revealed to be Risty. "Risty? What are yo-" Risty place her finger on his lip to keep him quiet.

"Shhh. I need your help." She led him to a room. Eric looks around to see that there are a lots of money, probably a bank or a treasury. "I need you to help me carry these." She hands him a sack full of coins.

Eric seems hesitant. "That's a lot. What are you going to do with these?"

"I'm giving all of this to the orphanage." She answered.

Eric remembered when Leina told them about the time that she and Risty visited an orphanage, were she give them all the money she stole from the Vance castle. Eric couldn't help but admire her. A thief with a heart of gold, she could be the female version of Robin Hood. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets take this money to the orphanage." He said as he grabbed the bag of gold.

"Thanks. I'll be on my own once we're outside the town." She said as Eric nodded, knowing that Risty can take care of herself.

**Minutes later, with Kevin and John.**

After waiting, the match has finally started. After introducing Leina the announcer then introduces the undefeated champion; Echidna. "An elf! I'm actually looking at a real live elf." Kevin said as he never thought he would see one so soon.

"Not good." John said with worry. "If the elves in this place can live long like the ones from Lord of the Ring, then she has a lot of experience in battle. Leina is going to have a hard time with this one."

"She can win if she fights harder." Kevin said who is also worried for Leina and starting to doubt her chances in winning against her.

The fight started, but John thought was correct. Leina was fighting her but Echidna is just toying with her, she then got Leina in a wrestling hold. The crowd is starting to get rowdy.

"Finish her off!"

"We want to see some action!"

"Spill some blood!"

This just annoys Echidna, she then kicks out one of the guys and the rest follow. Everyone left excepts for Kevin and John. Echidna walks back to the arena but stops and glances at the two, She smirks and winks at them causing them to blush a little. She went to the arena to continue her fight Leina which she puts her in a submission hold, her 'underwear' started to move.

"Wait a minute, is that a snake?! She's wearing her pet as an underwear?" Kevin said as he blushes madly since she doesn't wear any underwear. John also blushes and looks away.

The snake slithers to Leina, it then bites her. She faints as the poison spreads in her body. Kevin quickly went to arena and cradles her in his arms.

"Leina are you alright? Leina!" He said but no response.

Echidna took a small bottle and tosses it to Kevin who manage to catch it. "The way to give her the antidote is a kiss."

Kevin blushes when he heard the simple instructions, but quickly deal with it as he put the antidote in his mouth and then kisses Leina, giving her the cure.

"Ivan would be excited if he's here. He really wanted to an elf." John said.

"We already met. He's funny." She said since she likes Ivan.

"He's really likeable." John then realizes something. "Wait a minute. Where is he?"

"Still finding a food stand." She simply answers.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Kevin is finish giving the antidote. "Well that was a long kiss." John remarks.

"I don't want to choke her by giving her to much!" Kevin retorted. "Now are you going to help me or not."

John went and help in carrying Leina. As they walking to the inn Echidna is watching them. "They are very interesting, don't you think Keltan." She said to her pet.

**Next Morning**

Leina wakes up after the events last night, she saw that the room is empty. "Did they leave without me?" Tears starting to form on her eyes. The door opens to reveal that it was Kevin carrying a tray of food.

"Leina, glad you're awake." He place the tray next to her and saw her face. "Are you crying?"

Leina quickly wipe the tears of her face. "No, there's something in my eye." She was happy that they didn't left her.

"Oh okay, the others are waiting in the lobby."

After finishing her meal, Leina and Kevin went down and see that Eric, John and Ivan are all packed waiting for them, but Risty is missing. "Wheres Risty?" She asked them.

"Risty has some business to take care of, so she won't be able to come with us." Eric sadly said.

Leina was sad that Risty is gone, but very happy that the boys is with her.

"So since we're all packed up, Lets go." Said John.

They left the inn then the town. They walk on the road continuing their journey to Gainos.

**Chapter End**

**Hope you all like and enjoyed this chapter. The songs "Halfway There" belongs to Big Time Rush, "What Makes you Beautiful" belongs to One Directon, and the last one is "My Love" by Westlife.**


End file.
